


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by APocketSizedAce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But she apologizes and tries to improve her behavior like an adult, Genji sets her straight, He's a bit protective, High key older brother Genji, Im not too fond of it, In which lena fucks up, The title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/pseuds/APocketSizedAce
Summary: Lena "Tracer" Oxton liked to think of herself as a fairly open minded and kind person. But even good people can be guilty of prejudice and may need someone to point out when they are.What defines whether they're still a good person is how they handle this information.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my writings a bit strange. I can get a bit hung up on details sometimes. But I still put a lot of work into this and I'd appreciate any feedback.

  Lena Oxton was not a woman known for playing it safe. Her willingness to take risks had won her team many battles, yet she still got lecture upon lecture on why she shouldn’t have done this or why it was a dumb move. Like today.

* * *

 

  Six Heroes were _not_ enough for this mission. Talon had sent in reinforcements by the dozens and it seemed there were even more coming. D.va’s defence matrix could only hold for so long and the enemy was quickly pushing towards their objective. Tracer had blinked back towards the payload and noticed one Hero just _standing there_.

  Bastion clearly noticed the approaching humans but actually seemed like they were going to _bolt_. The Siege-Automaton was still in Recon Mode and took a few wary steps back. “This isn’t the time to start glitching love!” She exclaimed, voice tinged with anxiety. The team had brought the Omnic along to mow down enemy troops at choke points like this one and they’d be in big trouble if E54 didn’t go into Turret Mode soon.

  She decided to take matters into her own hands. “Alright, I can see you just need a little help.” Tracer told them and pointed one of her pistols skyward, as if she were about to begin a horse race. There was a crack as she fired it off then blinked out of the way. A few moments later human screams and the sound of turret fire filled the air.

* * *

 

  Yes, she had fired a gun off right next to Bastion to kick-start their combat programming. But the Omnic wasn’t firing on their own, so they’d clearly needed a push to get through that malfunction. Besides, only Talon goons had gotten hurt, so she couldn’t see why everyone was so upset. They’d _won_ because of her, some appreciation would be nice.

  After her fourth chewing out so far she was getting really fed up. So when Genji approached her she lashed out at him. “Oh, you come to tell me how stupid I was? How I should have just ‘followed orders’?” She snarled at him. “Get on with it then, go.”

  Even though she couldn’t see his face the ninja’s body language portrayed anger with his stiff posture. The kind of rage that makes your whole body tense trying to contain it. “You need to apologize to Bastion.” He says, the words coming out more like a command. His metallic voice is ice dripping venom.

  Lena’s only ever heard that tone from Genji when he’s defending his master from Heroes who aren’t quiet about their thoughts on Omnics. The cyborg rarely gets angry, thanks to Zenyatta, but he also has a protective streak a mile wide for his teacher. He’s quick to come to the Omnic’s defence, be it in battle or verbally. But she hadn’t done anything to the monk and the idea that she had wronged _Bastion_ somehow was ridiculous. “Sorry, what,” She asked, surprise colouring her voice. “I don’t know what you heard, but it was glitching. Wouldn’t go into Turret Mode, so I just gave ‘em a hand,” Lena explained. “No harm done.”

  That was not the right thing to say apparently because Genji actually _growled_ low in his throat. “Giving someone a PTSD episode is not _‘no harm done’_!” He yells, then takes a few moments to reign his temper back in. It is not an easy task; were he the man he was before he’d likely have attacked the brunette by this point. There is a part of him that wants to still, but he pushes it down as best he can. “Zenyatta and I told you all they weren’t ready for combat! What is so hard to understand about the phrase ‘a danger to themself and others’!?” The words are snarled and biting, vicious in the way you’d imagine a dragon would be.

  Tracer takes a step back from the cyborg, feeling as if she’s being backed into the corner. “P-PTSD? How can Bastion have PTSD,” She asks, hating the nervous warble in her voice. “It’s, well, a Bastion.” As soon as the words leave her mouth she realizes how _awful_ they sound. Did she really think that they couldn’t possibly have something as _human_ as mental illness? They’d been in a war too.

  Genji takes a step towards her and has to hold himself back from getting any further into the woman’s space, lest he lose control. “Bastion. Is. Not. An. _It_. Do not refer to them like an object, they are anything but.” The cyborg has to remind himself to breathe through the haze of anger. It was good foresight to leave his sword in his room for he isn’t sure he’d be strong enough not to use it.

 That took Lena off guard. Had she called it an- The realization shakes her to her very core. How could she? She didn’t feel that way about Zenyatta or other Omnics, why should she treat the Siege-Automaton any differently? Battle fields and human screams come to mind. It would be so _easy_ to use that excuse. But she remembered the meadows filled with metal corpses and why Bastion has no need for a serial number anymore. “I... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Shame burns in her chest underneath the ever present harness and she tastes bile in her throat.

  She can’t see his eyes, but can feel the glare behind that green visor. “I’m not the one who needs an apology.” Genji tells the young woman and she knows he’s right. He turns on his heel and motions for her to follow and she does. The ninja’s movements are clipped and measured. It’s not unlike the way Symmetra moves, except there’s a subtle jerkiness to the motions that betray the hostility bubbling underneath the surface.

  They walk through the halls for a few minutes before they reach a plain white door. The paint is peeling off and the wood appears as if you get a splinter just looking at it. Tracer doesn’t come down here often, the rooms in this hallway are mostly used for storage. _Is that really why you avoid this place or is it because it’s here?_ She pushes that uncomfortable thought away. Knowing what’s inside the room makes the machine keeping her tethered in the present feel as if it’s crushing her chest. She toys with the idea of just blinking away and going to her room, but no. She did something wrong, she can’t run from that even if she desperately wants to.

  Genji steps forward and softly knocks twice. “Bastion? Imouto, may we come in? Tracer’s here, she wants to apologize for what happened.” His voice is gentle, no sign of the anger she saw in him mere moments ago. There’s silence for what feels like forever but couldn’t have been more than a minute or two, realistically. Finally a small chirp sounds from the other side and the ninja opens the door slowly, its rusty hinges squealing as it went. “You should make sure they can hear and see you coming. They don’t react well to surprises.” The ninja whispered to her, the bite back in his tone. Lena takes a deep breath and wills her feet to move.

  The young woman looks around the room. There’s a large window on one wall, open to let the fresh air in. The windowsill is sporting several species of potted plants and a birds nest. A large watering can and other gardening tools are stowed in a corner of the room and there’s a small bookcase with shelves displaying an assortment of things, from acorns to pebbles. Even though the walls are cracked and the paint is peeling it’s charming.

  The owner sits facing the window, blending right in with their small garden by the flora growing on their own body. Ganymede is perched between a potted cactus and fern, singing to his much larger friend. It seems to be an attempt to cheer the Omnic up if their withdrawn posture is anything to go by. They’ve somehow managed to make their seven feet and 4 inches of height look small and meek. Genji walks towards them and puts his hand on their shoulder. The cyborg looks at Tracer pointedly and she slowly goes over to the Siege-Automaton’s other side, giving them a wide berth. Not out of fear or disgust, she’s simply respecting their boundaries.

  “Hi there love,” She says, keeping her voice soft. It’s a tone not unlike how one speaks to an upset child or sleeping pet. “I think I owe you an apology.” Lena takes a seat on the floor, still keeping a respectful distance. Bastion turns their head to look at her, a curious chirp leaving their speakers. “I’m sorry for what happened earlier. We shouldn’t have brought you with us if you weren’t ready. And,” She pauses to swallow thickly. “I’m sorry for triggering you, I should’ve known better. I can be dumb sometimes. But it won’t happen again, I promise.” The pilot finishes and smiles weakly at the Omnic.

  There’s silence for a heavy moment before the Siege-Automaton says anything. It’s a series of beeps and whirrs that Lena can’t make sense of, but they’ve visibly perked up. “They said they accept your apology.” Genji speaks up from the other side of the hulking machine before walking over to the doorway, gesturing for the young woman to join him. “We’ll be going now Bastion. But if you need anything don’t be afraid to come find me or Zenyatta, okay?” They beep an affirmative and wave goodbye to the two. “Goodbye, aishiteru Imouto.” The cyborg waves back before shutting the door.

* * *

 

  Genji turns to Tracer once they’re out of earshot. “I’ll be holding you to that promise you know.” The words are flat, not angry like before, but serious in a way that leaves little room for argument.

  Lena smiles at him. It’s a small, humble smile, not the usual cheeky grin she wears. “Then it’s a good thing I intend to keep it.”


End file.
